halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
Three Weapon Carrying In the picture where it shows a purple spartan on a warthog in halo 3, it shows that it has its assault rifle on its back while firing a mounted machine gun, and appears in the picture where a purple spartan is jumping on a ghost, does this mean that you could now carry three weapons at a time, instead of the usual two?. :In Halo 2 you could hold three weapons at once, two dual-wielded and one in reserve. When you board a turret, you drop the gun in your left hand, so when you get off you must pick it up again. I cannot see why your example could change the situation. --Dragonclaws 22:08, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I meant that, you could be holding one weapon (or a dualwealding weapon) switch the anouther weapon and switch to another weapon that is not the same as the first, because in the photos it shows a spartan with a gun strap on his back with an assault rifle on it. :::Are you talking about having three weapons on you and being able to cycle between them all like that PoA glitch? I wouldn't think you would be able to do that, given the nature of the games so far. I think the one on his back just announces to every other player what he's carrying, also so it would be more realistic than a weapon just appearing out of nowhere when he switches them. --Dragonclaws 19:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I agree, I dont think we will be seeing three weapons, the added secondary weapon visibility was designed for more realism, why would they spoil it with three weapons? It looks like lighter dual wielded weapons go on the side of the leg, heaver weapons go across the back. Hey Dragonclaws you misspelled another, sorry my Mom's made me a spelling and grammer freak. She's made it where I correct everybody's mistakes, you accidentally put anouther. Sorry I'm a spelling freak, just telling you.--prophit of war 14:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, typos happen. I don't bother with checking as much when I'm chatting here, as opposed to writing. --Dragonclaws 20:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, as seen in the Halo Graphic Novel, some larger weapons go in the front like the Sniper Rifle. I saw it straped across the front of the Sparten testing the mjolnir armor. But the light weapon thing is right, it's in the same place Robocop puts his pistol just with a different type of super soldier.--prophit of war 14:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) The sniper rifle is carried on your back, as seen in the Spikers picture on the article page. And carrying other heavy weapons in front such as the rocket launcher or fuel rod is just dum. --EliteDeath 21:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) And having heavier weapons on your back would not make sense. It would get in the way. --EliteDeath 14:10, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Wolverine Vehicle? I just read an article on bungie.net about some of the Halo 3 screenshots. It gives a lot of detail about the how some of the maps look right now. It mentions fusion coils, Covenant batteries, automated turrets, shield door and a whole bunch of other neat things. It's pretty cool. I would suggest checking it out :I heard of vehicle wolverine ::I should check it out. A vehicle called a wolverine would be awsome. --EliteDeath 16:56, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::it would --RimFire 20:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I have a picture. Check it out.--Spartan-007 14:46, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Shield world i just thought y couldnt earth be a shield world just like onyx if the forerunners could build 7 halos dont u think they would have build several shield worlds, cuz if they built just one it could have over been run and they would have been f***ed so it could be earth is another shield world like onyx it covers everything they have said so far something that should be familiar, the onyx shield world thus earth being conquered by everything the covenant has and then it blows up when it opens causing the total destruction of the covenant fleet supporting the profits while the fleet supporting the elites survives where the arc is i dont know i was just putting in my 2 cents Sword World ...Earth has been told to be the "Sword World" that is talked about. The ark, or the sword, is to destroy, while the sheild world (Onyx) was to defend the reclaimers from death. Done-and-Done. --Lt.O'Brien 13:08, 27 November 2006 (UTC) could u tell me where it says sword world and shield world i havent found it and if earth is the sword world then what are the halos? (70.185.223.141 23:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC)) Onyx was mencioned to be the shield, now that the core is inpenetrable, and it was meant to protect the reclaimers in the book Ghosts of Onyx. Also, there was a commentary, about the sword, from what i could understand, that could be either be Earth and the Ark, or the instalations of Halo. --Radzon 22:51, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ok thank you it sounds like i should read the book soon I think that the halos are the Swords don't you think since they could destroy the universe. The Ark I think would have to be a shield world your even somthing greater than a shield world. I don't think that the mastercheif would be allowed to be killed by the halos. I also can't believe that Onyx is the only shield world there would have to be more mabye 7 like the halos.-Van_246 The halos are the fortress worlds I don't know, i really doubt earth would be concidered a shield world, because they definitely made onyx a shield world, and it had no tectonic activity, wouldn't make sense to make all of them with the same attributes? having said that it has came to my mind that perhaps they made earth to appear more as a normal planet instead of a shield world, cause you look at the abandoned onyx and you find it empty. It stands to reason that perhaps after the Halo's were activated, killing everything else BUT the flood, they went strait to onyx, knowing about it or something, since it was most likely in the Files of the Halo Installations. But that just brings in the ark, maybe they covered the ark up so well, and the flood just didn't notice it so they starved, and by the time good ole humans came out of the shell the flood were nothing more than infection forms on the original halo installations. which brings the thought of, will they find abandoned ships, covered in flood goo from the battle between flood and forerunners? just some thoughts :D - Starliner John's Face Now that we know that Master Chief's story is gonna end in here, or at least it looks like it, does anyone if John's face is finally gonna come out in Halo 3. Maybe at the end or something? Radzon 04:52, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't, I think it would kill his overall coolness if the MC's face is shown.--MasterThief 13:23, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::I dont. I think it would be cool if they showed his face, provided he looked cool not dum. --EliteDeath 14:08, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe thats what bungie is afraid of? making the chief look dumb. hate to admit it, but there are very few games where the characters look good, and MC would have to look amazing to make his whole appearance still be respected and loved. perhaps it is better to just let the Helmet stay on and keep his image in our imagination.. -Starliner They should at least show the back of his head or something, after all this time everyone wants to know what he really looks like, but if they never show his face it leaves it open to imagination. -- FRAG3TH 00:13, 16 December 2006 :I thought they did show the back of his head. -- Esemono 06:08, 16 December 2006 (UTC) It might as well look good for him to die saving the human race from extiction. Making it look in the most hero like death. And keeping him inside his armor. --Radzon 04:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) he better not die or im gonna b ticked RimFire I agree with Radzon, maybe showing him in his armor being cremated in the credits or final cutscene. -- Black Mercy 13:54, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Weapons Why has the M6D been put up? the ad on ESPN only showed a pistol. from what i could see, it had no scope, so it is going to be the M6C again. besides, Bungie wouldnt put something like that back in the game. if it did, there'd be no reason to use the BR, which is confirmed. :What do you mean theres only a pistol?? How could you not see the assault rifle. --EliteDeath 14:23, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I didnt say I didnt see the assault rifle, i'm just saying that it probably isnt the M6D he's holding. i didnt say anything about the assault rifle, though it does look sweet. If u had half an eye u would be able 2 see the scope just hit pause at the right moment an dyou will be able 2 see it. Man Cannon a Weapons? Should the man cannon be included in the weapons section? because it really isn't a weapon. Flamethrower in Halo 3 Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Then why is it included in the main page? Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Brutes I saw this thing on joystiq that a video is supposed to come out on Dec 20, it will be 7 minutes long and show the history of the brutes and some gameplay footage.http://www.joystiq.com/2006/12/14/rumor-brutes-playable-in-halo-3/ The bungie weekly update just confirmed the video, but also stated that there was no chance that the brutes would be playable Brutes??? Grunts??? Brutes AND Grunts??? At the same time!?! I thought they didn't like each other? I Don't really like the shape or greenishness of the Brute's heads in the video. I would not recognize them as Brutes if I didn't know What they were. That plus the armour seems to take away from thier Haloishness. Maybe it was just because of the background/location/lack of complete graphics deal. whats with the green blood? and yeah it definetely looks less cool with those headrests with rhino horns--Swearingmonk 12:19, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I disagree, the Brutes looked like to much of an afterthought in H2, the new brutes look way cooler Weird Stuff in the Screenshots Do we need the weird stuff in screenshots? None of the pictures appear to be real and are a really a clever attempt to get that Easter Egg site mentioned on this site. -- Esemono 05:32, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. --Dragonclaws 05:53, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Seconded. Not a very clever attempt actually. Mr Toad 06:34, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Plasma grenade I cannot understand... Does the plasma grenade stick on walls; Or only the spike grenade does; I'm confused:(--Spartan-007 15:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) The plasma grenade is the same, but the spike grenade sticks to anything except water (including energy shields in levels, i think). The spike grenade only explodes out perpendicularly from the surface it sticks to tho. -- Mr Toad 06:36, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 About the shield worlds and how there could be seven of them I was wondering whether the crater in the Halo 3 announcement trailer could relate to the compress slipspace world on onyx. The book describes the commpressed slipspace matrix as having spires surrounding it that slowley lift the selves up and then slowley descended downwards to lock on top of the descending rings as the machine shut down. Part that explains how the machine had spires is similar to the spires in the Halo 3 trailer. Gravemind If the Gravemind will return for Halo 3, Won't the Flood as well? I mean, in Halo 2, the Arbiter deactivated the shield in the Library's Wall that kept the Parasite from being released, and they took In Amber Clad which slipspaced into High Charity. The Flood will spread throughout Delta Halo, and now control a lot of the Covenant's Holy City. So in Halo 3, the Flood could be the worst enemy than the Covenant that the humans have to deal with since their numbers increased in Halo 2 with Gravemind controlling them and knoweing the coordinates to Earth (beacuse of the Prophet of Regret). Now would that be a BAD thing, or not? :GoO tells us the Flood are trying to escape the area to meet up with a stronger Brain Form than the Gravemind. I'm thinking Arbiter and co. will take out the High Charity Flood before they join their cousins, while the Chief takes care of Earth. Wild theory: the higher Brain Form is on Earth. --Dragonclaws 08:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Dual Weild Energy Sword In the new brute ViDoc, and elite is shown dual-weilding energy swords, this seems to imply that energy swords will be dual weildable in halo 3 Yeah but bungie has said that the player can't, or so I hear anyway. -- Mr Toad 06:37, 21 December 2006 (UTC) It would be sweet if you could though Brute shot confirmed? The brute shot seen on the ground in the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute was from the Halo 2 campaign, from the level Gravemind. This does not confirm the brute shot, although it is very likely that it will be included. -- User:Dockman 21:04, 21 December 2006 You see brutes with it though if u look closely To cut apart int the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute they say that brutes will be able to literaly punch the jaw off of a marine. It shows a brute pulling off the arms of a marine, and the deul weilding elite cut off a brutes legs. Does this mean that the creatures of Halo 3 will be destructable?--66.172.209.70 01:57, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hopefully.--ryanngreenday 02:04, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I've found info on gamesradar.com.(newspage of XBOX 360)